Everything Divides Us
by BlackBloodedGirl32
Summary: Ulquiorra X Orihime. to say that Orihime and Ulquiorra are different would be a pathetic understatement. but somehow a new feeling that could end up connecting them begins in both of the unlikely "lovers".
1. Devilish Thoughts and Plotting

**After submitting stories on dA i thought i'd submit one of my better ones here, and it just happens to be Ulquiorra and Orihime so if you dont like the pairing then fuck off :p**

***ahem* Ulquiorra and Orihime belong to Tite Kubo, and so does the rest of bleach and anything having to do with any of that. i just make your fantasies and dreams of pairings come true :)**

**rated M for later inappropriate content and teh smex...all teh smexy smex... :3  
>anyways, enjoy. :) <strong>

.::UlquiXHime Everything Divides Us::.

Chapter 1

Orihime woke up and stretched her arms, the ivory silky nightgown sliding down them as she lifted them higher, sliding her feet over the edge of the simple but cushy bed she got up exposing herself to the chill sliding in through the metal barred window.

She wrapped her arms around herself and wandered into the quaint little kitchen, which only consisted of a counter, oven, small sink, and one cupboard. She turned the icey nozzle of the sink and let the water run while she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, tilting the glass under the water it quickly filled to her desire. Yawning, she then took a big gulp of the water, quenching her thirst. She placed the glass on the counter for later and walked to the restroom.

Closing the door behind her she let her the silk just slid down her body, the tub filling up from the quick switch of the nozzle, the hot water gurgling out. She leaned against the counter, the bathroom being small and quaint as like the kitchen, all in there was a counter with a sink atop it, a mirror hovering on the wall just above it, a toilet, and a medium tub, which was currently filling with water. Orihime turned and inspected her fiery hair of her twin in the mirror, her grey eyes falling on the ones reflected back at her. She spent several minutes staring into the grey depths of her own eyes, entranced for some reason, until, she felt a warm feeling encircle her feet. She jumped and realized the tub was overflowing, running over she lost her barrings and slipped falling face-first into the tub.

She let out a high pitched shriek before she connected with the water, this alerted her guardian who wandered in out of curiosity. Walking in just as she splashed into the scalding water he heard it impact the floor with a loud slosh, gurgling followed, then another screech

"OW! hot hot hot hot!" followed by more thrashing and splashing.

Without significant warning he intruded into the bathroom, eyes widening a fraction of an inch at the scene spread before him; Orihime lay on the bathroom floor, which was covered in a film of water, rubbing her legs saying

"Ow"

in a whispered tone, her skin was colored pinker than usual from the boiling she'd gotten from the tub. The emerald eyed guardian made his presence know by clearing his throat.

"Woman, what, may i ask, are you doing?"

Orihime felt her breath hitch as the unexpected voice came from behind her. She turned her head, wide eyed and frightened slightly, and shrieked as she noticed the room was inhabited by someone other than herself.

Fumbling she found her was to her feet, and covered herself as best she could with her hands, it didn't work.

"U-ulquiorra! W-what the hell? Why are you in here?"

He blinked.

"Why? I heard you scream. You have been placed in my charge, I am to protect you from harm. Are you…hurt?"

Orihime felt her face encase in red as he continued to stare at her, his gaze unfaltering. She was at a loss for words, so she hung her mouth open in disbelief. He took a step forward and she jumped in defense, this caused her feet to slide from beneath her once again, she slipped backwards and made a slight splash on the wet tiled floor. Ulquiorra sprung forward in attempt to catch her from falling but due to Orihime's spastic movements got tripped by her flailing feet and toppled on top of her. She let out another ear splitting screech as his weight impacted on her.

Grumbling he found his barrings, placing his hands on something steady. Orihime turned redder, as his face had impacted her chest, only just realizing his mistake as he lifted his head. Her body reacted on it own will, becoming slightly hotter. Ulquiorra felt a slight blush creep across his cheeks as he realized where his face was. He immediately sat up, but his place remained straddling her mistakenly. Orihime gasped inwardly as she felt something poke her upper thigh, she tried her best not to alert Ulquiorra to his reaction, as she thought he probably knew. after a few moments of awkwardness he finally climbed off of her and said coldly

"Be careful next time" and walked out of the room resuming his post outside her door.

Orihime still lay on the ground, her thoughts running wild inside her head

'What happened? he…when he touched me there…i felt something…? and he did too…? well…Ulquiorra is a guy so of course he'd have that kind of reaction if he touched my boobs…but still…ulquiorra….I wonder….'

her thoughts still flipped through her head as she stepped into the tub, now luke warm. She giggled at the stupid scenario in her head.

She imagined Ulquiorra coming into her room at night and doing things to her, it made her blush and giggle, and after a while she started to wish he would, she started to hatch a plan.

After her exceptionally long bath she toweled off and wrapped her hair in a towel turban and slipped on the usual set of arranger clothing she was given. She plopped on the coach and closed her eyes, the one thing she hated about having long hair was that it took longer to dry.

After about 10 minutes of lounging on the coach she got up and shook her hair, rubbing the towel on it vigorously until it was as dry as she could get it with a towel. Picking up the brush from the bathroom sink, Having no trouble slipping this time from the towels lacing the bathroom floor, she began to run the soft bristle brush, she'd gotten from Harribel, through her Bright copper hair.

Finnaly her hair was silky and dry and she was content. She sat on the coach again, just waiting. After a while Ulquiorra brought her meal, it looked more appetizing then usual, She sat at the small table and began to take tiny bite of the meal, Ulquiorra's piercing green gaze unwavering. She had tossed her food out the window in the past, Ulquiorra had discovered this a while ago and now stood watch over her as she ate to make sure it made it to her stomach.

She sighed after she finished the last bite and Ulquiorra picked up the plate. He still stood over her staring at her with a quizzical look in his eyes, pondering something. Orihime stared back, wondering herself.

'is he questioning his reactions earlier like i did? hehehe i bet he is'

she smiled at the thoughts, rousing her plan back into her mind. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, then turned and left, mumbling over his shoulder,

"Goodnight, woman"

Orihime stared wide eyed after him and as he shut the door she spoke aloud

"D-did he just say 'Goodnight'? thats the first time he's ever done that! D-did what happened e-earlier affect his feelings toward me somehow?"

she felt her thoughts run frantic in her head once again, these were the most significant things that happened to her today, and it made her wonder if he would do something interesting tomorrow, deciding she would wait, she tucked her plan away into the back of her mind for a while.


	2. Out of The Rut

**Chapter 2**

Orihime's day began like the previous, she woke up, had a glass of water, and took a bath, this time avoiding any accidents. After her usual routine she decided to take a step out of the rut, she did this by poking her head out the door expecting to find Ulquiorra, but her everlasting guard was no where to be seen, just empty space.

She sighed and retreated back into her room, sitting on the sofa she twiddled her fingers in wait, after a little while she poked her head out the door again, still no ulquiorra, so she went back to the coach, then to the door, then to the coach. Her actions repeated until she poked her head out the door and saw an arranger walking down the hall, he had distinctive black hair and as he approached she could easily make out the familiar dark and frosty green gaze locked in her direction. She smiled and waited until he finally reached her, voicing the obvious question of "What are you doing woman?" He stared at her questioningly with his hands stuffed in their pockets.

She returned the quizzical gaze as she asked "Where were you?"

he narrowed his eyes "that is no business of yours, i asked you a question, what are you doing?"

Orihime flinched at the irritated tone in his voice and rethought her question, then instead replied with the answer to her actions."I was just going to ask you something…but never mind"

his gaze softened slightly when he realized he had frightened her, he took a breath and asked "What is it?" she looked at him, the softness of his voice surprising her.

She smiled and asked hesitantly "well…i was wondering…could we maybe..go for a walk?"

Ulquiorra tipped his head to one side, "Why would you want to go for a walk around this barren place?"

She looked away shyly, not wanting to admit she just wanted to go for a walk with him, "well..there's nothing to do in my room but lay around and wait..and i thought it'd be nice to walk around and stretch my legs a little…if thats ok..?"

Ulquiorra blinked and pondered it for a moment then nodded "I suppose it's fine, so long as you don't try to run off or anything"

Orihime looked at him taken back "Why would i run off? thats a stupid idea!"

Ulquiorra inwardly grinned at her reply, he grabbed her arm and gently led her out of the room and closed the door, she blushed at the contact and felt her heart sink when he let go seconds later, she longed for his touch, though he was puzzled and refused to admit it.

They walked side by side through the halls, after a while Orihime felt her worries tie a knot in her stomach, and eventually Ulquiorra noticed her pouting face,

"What's the matter? i thought you wanted to go for a walk?"

Orihime jumped at the shattered silence and replied shyly "..a-actually..i wanted to be outside..not inside…but forget i said it ok, i'm happy to just be out of that room" she perked up, smiling brightly.

Ulquiorra gazed at her, almost captivated by her actions, he enjoyed studying her odd behavior and even more enjoyed her company for some reason, he passed the though aside, labeling it as 'studying her actions'.

….but, she brought emotions out of him somehow, always getting him to act strange, even smile when she's not looking. He felt the need to oblige so he replied, "We can go outside" almost smiling.

Orihime's half-fake smile instantly turned into a sincere one and without thinking about his comfort zone she hugged him.

"Thank you Ulquiorra!"

He felt his eyes widen to their capacity and a light blush veil his face, standing there stiffly unsure of what to do, sinking Orihime's hopes of him returning the hug. As her skin brushed against his he subconsciously voiced his thoughts

"You're…soft.. Orihime…."

Orihime's eye's snapped open,

"Y-you..c-called me…O-orihime..?"

ulquiorra looked back and said "..yes? it is your name is it not?"

she smiled, a tear gliding down her cheek, "Yes…but you've never called me by it before…you always call me 'woman' or something…thank you!"

Ulquiorra was surprised at how much it meant to her and he started to wonder the same thing she did, 'has she developed feelings for me?' the hug ended and they continued walked, both sporting blushes on their face, they both obviously craved each others contact.

As they walked out the huge marble doors of Las Noches, Orihime felt her feet slip into the silky, pearly, sand. With the grains pouring into her shoes, she felt the need to feel it on her bare feet.

"Ulquiorra? Are we going back in through these doors?"

He nodded and she grinned taking her shoes off and placing them against the wall by the huge doors.

"You should take your shoes off too Ulquiorra! this feels great!"

Ulquiorra watched her skip through the ivory sand, smiling and humming, and wondered if she was right. He walked over to her shoes and quietly slipped his off, and slipped his feet into the silver lit sea of sand in which hers danced around playfully.

He walked over to her and watched her frolicking, his hands stuffed right back into their pockets, as her back was turned he smiled, admiring her radiance as she was bathed in the silvery moonlight,

'she looks….beautiful..in the moonlight…almost like a flower…but a flower in a barren place…she doesn't belong here…and i don't belong in her world…everything about us is different…polar opposites..and yet...why am i drawn to her..?….there must be some logical reasoning behind it…shouldn't there?'

as his thoughts continued and he continued to stare at the treasure he could not have, his face saddened the slightest bit more then his usual stoic look and he sighed.

Orihime turned and caught him staring at her, but instead of his usual emotionless facade, his eyes were filled with an undisguisable melancholy, which evidently drew her over to him.

"Whats wrong Ulquiorra?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and back to the present,

"Nothing"

She didn't believe the simple answer he gave, and she'd be more of an airhead then she already was if she did. She snatched one of his hands out of his pockets and pulled him along after her.

She ran dragging Ulquiorra forcibly through the snow white sands of Hueco Mundo, his expression frozen in shock and confusion. After a while of dragging he became hard to pull along, as he had gathered a mound of sand in front of him.

Orihime sighed and flopped onto the top of the huge hill of sand she'd dragged them up, they were now a ways from Las Noches, but it was still in sight. Laying in the sand, she began to move her arms and legs, swishing the sand beneath, Ulquiorra watched her until she hopped up,

"Look! a sand-angel!"

he smiled and thought to himself 'yes…you are..'

but aloud he asked "Whats a 'sand-angel'?"

she finally looked at him, not catching his smile from before.

Orihime looked at him with her mouth open in shock. "you've never made Snow-angels? or sand-angels? you live in the desert! you hafta try it! at least once!" sincerely believing nobody could live without doing it once in their lives.

He looked at her not budging, she pulled at his hand.

"c'mon! just once!"

still he didn't budge,

"why?"

she looked at him with puppy eyes "pwetty pwease! just once? for meeeeee?"

he stared blankly back "you didn't answer me. why?"

she stared at him in confusion and slight bewilderment "well thats easy! because….err….umm….because its fun! and your so uptight that you need to have some fun!"

"fine. what do i do?" he mumbled nearly audible.

she jumped chirping "Yay! victory!"

She stepped a few paces from her sand-angel and flopped onto the sand again,

"Ok! you lay in the sand like this first! make sure to really press your body in there alright!"

ulquiorra sighed and laid down next to her.

"Ok now you flail your arms and legs! but you gotta do it artistically!"

Ulquiorra had a questionable definition of 'artistically' (and apparently so did Orhime) so he just moved his arms back and forth slowly, while Orihime on the other hand flailed hers next to him, showering him with grains of sand.

They both stood up and looked at their angels, it brought upon a smile to Orihime's face and she gave Ulquiorra a thumbs up.

whispering to herself "..they fit perfectly together..." unknowing to her Ulquiorra heard her, the same thoughts rushing through his head. they walked a little ways from their angels and Orihime flopped onto her back into the sand, Ulquiorra standing beside her.

"we have to do more?"

She sat up and patted the ground next to her, urging him to join her. "no silly! i'm just a little tired, come sit with me!"

He sighed and sat beside her, amazed the energetic woman could actually _get_ tired.

Both of them sat in silence starring in awe at the brilliant metallic silver moon above them. After a while they both ended up laying back, relishing the moments in the cool silky sand. They stayed there for a while.

Orihime Yawned and stood up, stretching her arms, Ulquiorra followed suit, and stood next to her, but looking back he blushed, as did Orihime, the imprints they left in the sand made it look as if they were holding hands, and the shapes were obvious, you could easily tell by the body type, hair, and Ulquiorra's mask. She smiled sweetly Ulquiorra mirrored her expression inside, his face remaining expressionless on the outside.

"W-well…i think we should be getting back shouldn't we? i'm a little hungr-eeeEEEE!"

she trailed off into a shriek as she unknowingly stepped off the edge of the sand dune, tumbling down in a ball of flailing limbs. Ulquiorra laughed inwardly and following after her toppling down the hill too, rolling in persuit. They fell into a jumbled mess at the foot of the hill, Orihime giggling, and ulquiorra, once again, doing the same on the inside, being sure to keep his calm and collected facade together outside.

They walked back slowly, as they made their way back, Orihime tripped on a rock and stumbled, Ulquiorra catching her hand and steadying her, after that, their hands rested locked together at their waists, They hadn't even realized they were doing this until they reached their shoes and needed to actually use their hands.

Once Orihime was returned to her room, Ulquiorra left to get her dinner. She jumped onto her bed and screamed inwardly, the smile never leaving her face, she knew she was deffinately developing feelings for him now, because this was the most fun she'd had since she'd gotten to Las Noches. And today was the closet she's ever been to Ulquiorra, even if it was just one hug, and unknowingly holding hands, it was enough to convince her that she loved his company and wanted it more than anything now.


End file.
